


Aca Pitch Perfect Life

by Wildimagination2001



Series: Pitch Perfect [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildimagination2001/pseuds/Wildimagination2001
Summary: Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Pitch Perfect or the characters mentioned. I also DO NOT Frozen.Let it Go - Disney Frozen - Idina Menzel





	1. Packing Up

Beca's POV: Only 2 weeks, 2 weeks until I start my new job at the top record label in LA, which also happens to be the place Jesse is as he graduated earlier and went to film school, We've visited each other but we haven't lived in the same state for 2 years. Now he's graduating film school and I'm moving to LA to work at the number record label in the country, we can finally live together. I've been working at Residual heat for the last 2 years and I'm the assistant manager here, I worked my way to the top here well almost, but I can't exactly take over the business. I've always wanted to move to LA, it's been my dream since the first year of college actually. I've never told Jesse well not all of it not the part about leaving but, I didn't want him to feel like he's responsible for holding me back, as much as I did want to go back then I'm so glad I waited until I graduated college. I've learnt a lot, made great friends, met the love of my life that was also that someone who was able to break down my walls I'd kept safely up since I was 14. Thankfully those walls aren't needed anymore because I have Jesse, he's been there throughout everything and he can be my walls to protect me if I need to be. Beca the bad ass is still there but most of her disappeared after I met Jesse, who is the cheesiest and sweetest person in the world.

...a week later...

Chloe came round to help me pack everything from my dad's house, I haven't told him I'm moving to LA yet he thinks I'm moving out. Although my walls went down I still shut the door on my dad sometimes, I started packing my DJ stuff up with loads of bubble wrap I don't think I'd survive if something happened to it. My mac was still blasting out my new mix when Chloe tapped me on the shoulder "Beca, you need to tell your dad. What's the worst that can happen? He tells you that you can't go? A- you're 20 B- you've been with Jesse for 3 years and C- all your stuff will be packed by the time you've told him so you can just leave, but you still gotta tell him" I sigh an lean back on my bed "Chlo I know I will, but I feel really bad leaving him. I know he has Sheila" I pause "I just don't want him to loose me; he already lost my mom after she walked out" tears threaten to leave my eyes but I refuse to let them. Chloe gives me a hug "Beca you've lived with him for 20 years, it's time to leave the nest. We all have to eventually" I nod. I know she's right, I hear the door and I race downstairs to find my dad coming back from Barden, he smiles at me and I immediately give him a hug "I'm sorry, I'm moving to La...with Jesse" I say as I hug him tighter and he does the same. I pull away as he goes to the kitchen and I follow him, he makes us tea and we sit down "Beca, it's OK I knew you were going to go. I may have stopped you going when you were 17 but I can't stop you now, you're 20 years old" I nod and drink the warm tea "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier I didn't want you to think I was leaving you, like mom. I leave next week" I say hoping he's still supportive. He just smiles "Oh Beca, you're my little girl as much as it kills me I knew this day would come. Your mom was rather unexpected; I wish it wasn't so far away. But I love you no matter what" he smiles again and I smile back and pull him into a huge hug before saying "I better get back to Chloe, she's helping me pack upstairs" he gestures for me to go and I run upstairs and join Chloe. Although she's pretty much done already.

After Chloe goes of course she gives me a huge hug which I did not agree too, I go back up to my room and hear the familiar ring of my Skype from my Apple Mac. Within seconds of hearing it I jump onto my bed and quickly click the green answer button and turn on my webcam, then I see a handsome guy and his stunning chocolate eyes looking at me with big goofy smile on his face. "Jesse" I say as a smile immediately springs to my face. "Hey Becs I miss you so much, you look beautiful by the way" he says as he blows me a kiss, I catch the virtual kiss and put it to my lips and blew one back as he copies me and puts his hand to his lips. After having a huge conversation about LA and how excited we are and how much we're missing each other I fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up to the same face I fell asleep to, we must of both fallen asleep before we ended the Skype call. I decided it was the perfect time to grab my air horn I'd stashed away for moments like these, the minute I set it off whilst filming it on my iPhone Jesse jumped about 3 ft in the air and I knew he could hit some high notes but I'm not even sure it was possible for a 20 year old man to scream that high pitched. In other words it was fucking hilarious, after a few curse words from Jesse and when I finished laughing we said our "I love yous" and "byes" I can't even explain how excited I am for next week.


	2. The Eventful Flight

Beca's POV:

Today was finally the day I've been waiting for ever since Jesse left for film school, as much as I loved him I wanted to surprise him although I did tell him my flight was this week but he doesn't know which day. My stuff was shipped off last week and Jesse said it arrived yesterday, now I had to get on a light to LA and hopefully get most of my stuff unpacked before Jesse gets home today.

It was 6:30 and I've just finished packing my small suitcase full of the clothes I've been wearing this week and my hand luggage which is all my essentials, basically my phone, laptop, passport, purse and chewing gum. I was so excited the only way I got to sleep last night is by letting Stacie, Chloe and Fat Amy take me for a night out, only I had no alcohol since I didn't want to have a hangover today. As much as I hated every second of it, it worked by the time I got home I just grabbed a makeup wipe and some pj's and went to bed. my flight is at 8:30 so I have 2 hours, I just want to get my ticket, get through all the customs then get my coffee and breakfast and I'll be happy. As soon as I finished my shower I went downstairs and found my dad having his morning coffee; "Morning Beca" he said with a smile, I looked at him and smiled back as I went up to him and hugged him "I'm gonna miss you" I said as his simply said "don't worry I'll miss you twice as much, do you want me to drive you to the airport?" he asked as I nodded in reply. He turned behind him and gave me 2 things; my sunglasses and headphones. I smiled at him as he knew me so well, I always forget something.

In the car Dad kept talking to me about the things I did when I was younger, I couldn't stop smiling. He kept looking over at me I'd usually say "what?" but I already knew why, I knew this was extremely hard for him as It would be for any parent. But this was different, I was his only child and he's raised me all on his own which I know was tough. I wasn't an easy child to raise, always angry, always shutting people out and he was always the one who got it first. But I'm gratefully he dealt with it, he wasn't like my Mother. He never once walked out on me or gave up, he always believed in me. I just wish I'd listened to him then, maybe I wouldn't be so fucked up if I did. But I guess everything has a way of working itself out, I probably wouldn't of found a guy like Jesse. Even though I don't deserve him.

The moment my Dad dreaded had arrived. I'd just got my suitcase off the backseat with my huge laptop bag and my small bag, by the time I'd turned around my Dad was waiting for me as I saw tears in his eyes. I looked at him and gave a weak of smile, as I felt the same way as he did. He pulled me into a huge hug, as I pulled away I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I walked inside, looking back only once to see that the tears were now rolling down his face as he got in the car and drove off. After I checked in it was time for the fucking customs, I took off my boots and place them in a plastic tray along with my laptop and purse. Now I had to walk through the metal detector things, as I walked through nervously I heard a loud bleep. Typical. I sighed as I basically got felt up by another female for nothing,I gave them all my death glare as I walked to the collection place. I grabbed my bags and headed straight for Starbucks, I brought a Tall latte as I ordered my breakfast. I sat by myself in one of the booths while I waited, I got a call from my dad and immediately smiled. I pressed answer "Dad,my plane hasn't even been called and you're already worrying?" I asked, "No-I mean yes. Beca I have some bad news" he said quickly. My mind instantly filled with worry but once I calmed down I made decision "dad, you're scaring me but can you tell me tomorrow? I just have a really busy day ahead of me" I replied back. She heard silence which meant he was making a decision, "OK, I'll tell you tomorrow Becs. Have a lovely flight Sweetheart and call me when you get there" He's very sweet even though my flight less than an hour he's still worrying, Yes my flight is short but it's better than driving 6 hours to get there. I saw the waiter come over with my food "Ok dad I will, bye" I said before hanging up. As the waiter arrived he placed my order on the table and just stood there, "thanks" I said but he still didn't move "urm can I help you?" I asked, he suddenly sprung into action "So, what are you doing in an airport on your own?" he said smiling. "urm trying to eat my breakfast in peace." I paused "Oh and flying to LA to live with my boyfriend" I said casually, he suddenly went back into professional mode "Oh well enjoy your meal" he said walking away "Oh, So no free coffee voucher for disturbing a customer? Well... I could always talk to your manager."I said as he smiled "Or slap that smile right off your face" I hissed, giving my ultimate death glare. He quickly ran off and returned with the voucher I suggested, "huh" I nodded in approval "good choice" I've never seen a waiter run back to the kitchen so fast.

As I finished up my flight was called for boarding, I paid at the counter and left with my huge caffeinated drink. I boarded the plane and sat at the back of the plane in the aisle seat, while I waited for everyone to sit down and put their shit in the overhead department which I didn't do because I'd be editing my new track the entire flight and I only had a small bag which I placed on my lap. "Excuse me, are you going to put your bags into the overhead department?" I stared at the flight attendant bitch, I fucking hate them their so perky and try to be polite 24/7 they're like Chloe and Aubrey mashed together but they don't projectile vomit. "No thanks" I simply said, she turned her nose up and sashayed down the isle, ugh arrogant bitch. Luckily I had a little 11 year old next to me, she was doing a great drawing. I noticed her mother opposite to me on the row, she smiled at me "We're giving her the plane experience, you know in case we don't get a seat next to each other" I smiled back. "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on her" she smiled gratefully. As soon as the pilot let us know we were about to take off, I grabbed my chewing gum and offered the girls mother one. She accepted it with another smile, "is your daughter OK to have one?" I asked, she nodded. As I offered her daughter one she gave as bright a smile as her mother as she said "thank you" in the sweetest voice "I love your drawing by the way, I wish I was that good at drawing" I complimented which just made her smile even brighter. After we were up in the air I opened my laptop and started editing my song, my headphones making me oblivious to the universe. After hearing myself sing it a few times through the headphone I started singing along, in my head at least I thought so as soon as I'd stopped singing on the high note everyone started clapping. It was so loud I actually noticed while I still had my headphones on. I went bright red especially when I heard the pilot start talking "seems like we're got the next Emeli Sandé on this flight folks" OMG this was so embarrassing "Hey your Beca Mitchell aren't you? the a Capella star and music producer" someone shouted "urm yeah that's me" things couldn't have got any worse, someone recognised me. That's when the little girl next to me asked me to sing "let it go". Everyone around me got their phones out to record this so The flight attendant handed me a microphone clearly linked to the plane speakers, OK this was pretty awesome "urm OK just 2 songs though I'm kind of in the middle of editing a track" everyone nodded their heads so I started singing. 

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

 

As I ended the song I quickly remembered something, If Jesse sees those videos he'll know I'm flying to LA "Oh and can you all please wait until tomorrow if you want to post that video on the internet, I'm trying to surprise my boyfriend and I don't want him to know I'm here until later. Thanks" 

Then I started singing the song I made for the Kennedy centre performance for the president, Everyone clapped and I went back to my seat. The little girl asked if she could watch me edit and I agreed, I even let her listen when I finished. She said she thought it was amazing and if she could take a picture with me and have my autograph, she was so cute.

Finally the flight landed and I said goodbye to the little girl and her mother, and thanked the flight attendants for letting me use the microphone. I finally arrived in LA and I was so excited about getting to Jesse's apartment, well our temporary apartment. I hailed a taxi outside the airport and gave the driver Jesse's address, I paid the driver and stepped out with my luggage and headed for the entrance after I found apartment 5b I fumbled for the keys Jesse gave me in my bag. As soon as I turned the lock I saw the place, It was definitely Jesse living here. Everything was half tidy accept the huge bookshelf or Jesse's movie collection which was in perfect alphabetical order, I smiled as I closed the door behind me. I dragged my small suitcase along the wooden floor as I hauled my 2 other bags over my shoulder into the bedroom, unmade bed with a pair of boxers on the floor. Well at least I know he's wearing a fresh pair, I laughed to myself. I had a lot of cleaning to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Pitch Perfect or the characters mentioned. I also DO NOT Frozen.
> 
> Let it Go - Disney Frozen - Idina Menzel


	3. The Apartment Surprise

It was about 4 pm and I'd cleaned pretty much the entire apartment, sure cleaning wasn't my style but I don't know when it's your own place it's different. I suddenly got interested in Jesse's huge movie collection; I opened a small draw on the bottom where I found the soundtracks for all the Disney movies and pretty much every musical I could think of. One especially caught my eye, The Lion King sound track. I'd always loved The Lion King somehow I felt I related to it, just me and my dad and then going off into my own world. I put the CD into my laptop as the opening song started, The Circle of Life. Oh my god If Jesse could see me now he'd be so proud, I'm dancing around the apart and singing along to The Circle of Life. Just the thought of it makes me laugh, as the song finished I went to my pile of boxes I found in a storage cupboard next to the laundry room and started unpacking. Until I heard the next song of soundtrack come on I can't wait to be king. It had always been my favourite, somehow I knew all the words as I started singing Simba's bit. I heard the door open and I quickly hid behind a corner so I could jump out on him, I was peeking around the corner. I saw his face light up when he noticed my laptop playing The Lion King. "Beca?" he called, he was just walking past the corner when I pounced on him. He immediately grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss whilst I wrapped my legs around him, "I- missed-you-so-much" he said between kisses.

Jesse's POV: 

I'd had a pretty shitty day at film school maybe it wasn't as fun as I'd thought it'd be, sometimes I think I should've just stayed back home with Beca until we saved enough to move here. God it hurts not being around her, I'm just glad she'll be arriving sometime this week. Wait what if she's here today? nah Beca hates doing things early if anything she'll arrive on Sunday just to be last minute. As I arrived back at the apartment, I did the same as always. Go to the lift, press floor 5 and got to my apartment 5b. As I turned the key something felt different as I opened the door, I was stunned. The place was immaculate, I also saw a very familiar Apple Mac laptop sat on the counter blasting out Hakuna Matata from The Lion King Soundtrack. I was grinning from ear to ear as I called out to her "Beca?" I chucked my bag on the sofa as I walked through I suddenly got tackled by the love of my life. 

I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in for a kiss which she happily accepted as she wrapped her legs around my waist, "I-missed- you- so- much" I said between kisses. To be honest I wasn't sure how long we spent doing that but when we were finally both ready I put Beca down, "So what were you doing listening to The Lion King ?" I asked her. She blushed "oh it's my favourite Disney film" She replied smiling, "wanna order pizza?" she asked. I nodded in reply I was starving, I made my way over to my movie collection "wait, you didn't touch my movie collection did you?" I asked her making me worry. "No nerd I didn't touch your precious movie collection, oh but I do need you to get rid of all the cobwebs" She said in her usual sarcastic voice. "What is Beca to short?" I said teasing her, "I may be short but I can knock you on your ass in 5 seconds flat" she said proudly. "mind if we test that theory?" I asked, with that Beca kept her promise as I was indeed on my ass in less than 5 seconds. "Damn how did you get so good at that?" I asked getting up and rubbing my soon-to-be bruised ass, "well when you're only friends with boys you have to keep them in line" she said laughing.

We sat on the sofa her legs draped on my lap. She was looking at houses we could buy because we both know it'd be easier to just stay here, but it's about an hour drive away from Beca's new job and about half an hour away from the film school although he only had a week before he started his job at a film making studio. As she'd just found out their jobs are only about 15 minutes apart from each other, the only reason it's take Beca over an hour is because it's in the city and in LA at 8am, It's rush hour. I had The Big Bang Theory on the TV, I'd watch it until Beca spoke and just kept switching in between. It wasn't until I hadn't heard Beca talk for a good 10 minutes I realized she was just sat there stunned by her laptop screen, "Becs?" I asked cautiously.

Beca's POV: 

I was staring at my laptop stunned. I wasn't sure for how long, but it must of been a while since I heard a Jesse's voice bringing me out of my condense. "Becs?" he asked staring at me, "Jess check out this place" I said handing the laptop to him. In the few seconds I had before he realised why I'd been stuck in cloud cuckoo land for over 10 minutes, I searched the room for a clock. 7:15pm. "Dude we forgot to order pizza, I call the place. I saw the number on the side" he nodded in some kind of reply. By the time I'd finished ordering, he was in a trance. Until he noticed me staring at him, he held out his arm for me to fall it as I snuggled into his chest. "We have to get this place" he said finally, "yup" I replied popping the "P". My phone started vibrating against the glass table, "seems like pizza isn't the only thing you forgot" he said jokingly.

"Shit, I'm in so much trouble" I sighed as I grabbed my phone to answer it. "hey Dad" I said down the phone, Jesse started laughing as he saw me cringe preparing for a typical you promised, guilt trip session. "Beca..." he said sternly, "OK, I'm sorry I was busy unpacking and looking for houses with Jesse. We found a really nice one by the way" I replied before he could even start guilt tripping me. "Oh sorry I hung up suddenly early as well, some creepy waiter tried to flirt with me. But I get a free Coffee next time I go to Starbucks" I saw Jesse looking at my looking a little mad and jealous. I put my phone on speaker and quickly said "either that or he'd get a broken jaw" Jesse immediately smiled and laughed at the same time whilst Dad was more of a "Violence is never the answer" kind of guy, what bullshit right? I also earned myself another "Beca..." in his stern voice. "I know but, our pizza is on it's way and we have to book a viewing on the house. I talk to you tomorrow, OK? I love you bye" I said hoping to get away from that A.S.A.P "alright Rebecca, I love you too. Bye" I automatically cringed when he said that my real name. After the call he texted me, he clearly knew Jesse was listening before. "I'll ring you tomorrow with that news I was telling you about, if you want. Enjoy the rest of your evening Sweetheart x" I texted a reply "Thank you, talk to you tomorrow x". 

I sighed and jumped on Jesse who was typing an email to the real estate agent, I laid my head on his shoulder. He stopped typing and pulled me closer to him as soon as we were both comfy he started typing again, I'm so glad I decided to move here. With Jesse I am pretty certain he's my soul mate, the one I'll be spending the rest of my life with. Somehow he's put up with me and he's as happy as I am, I sometimes wonder how. He's the nicest guy in the world and any girl who die to have him as a boyfriend, yet somehow he chose me. Accepted me and fought for me, maybe he saw me as a challenge but I suppose he still could have but somewhere along the line he fell in love with me. The sarcastic, bitchy, emo bad ass that no one would dare go near, and yet we're perfect for each other he's given me light in my dark emo life. Still who would of thought Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson. The Bad ass Emo and The Movie Nerd. Soulmates. Most girls I suppose would be nervous moving in with their boyfriends but to me it feels right. It feels like coming Home.


	4. Dream House

Jesse's POV:

The next morning I'd woken up the way I dreamed about for 2 years, Beca snuggled into me with my arms protectively around her tiny body. In a place we could call our own; I looked over at the alarm clock 8:15 am. I unlocked my iPhone that I had placed on the bedside table last night, nothing happened. Although I missed her so much I wish it did but I know she was super tired so I just cuddled her and I guess I fell asleep too. I checked my notifications when I found one from the estate agent on the house; it gave me the agent's number which I had to call A.S.A.P. I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and cuddle my princess until the evening, but I know she'd be pretty mad if I missed the chance to get the house we both fell in love with just to stay and cuddle her. I cautiously freed myself from her grasp and to my discomfort her warmth too, I quickly shoved on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and called the agent.

Beca's POV:

I opened my eyes and immediately smiled against the bed sheets, I was exactly where I wanted to be ever since Jesse left for film school. I rolled over thinking Jesse was still there, unfortunately, I found myself rolling into the cold bed sheet and Jesse was nowhere to be seen. I sighed as I rolled back over to the warm patch I'd previously slept in and yawned into the pillow, I looked up to check the alarm clock 8:30 am. I finally persuaded myself to get up as I ruffled my bed head and hopped into the shower. (warning- I'm trying to add smut but this will be the first time I've written smut before so I'm sorry if it's bad) I felt the warm water run down my body cleansing it from yesterday's humid flight as I'd forgot to shower last night, I thought about what would have happened if I didn't fall asleep as different scenarios crossed my mind. I felt like a horny teenage boy imagining sex with their celebrity crush, although I had masturbated several times to Zac Efron and Justin Timberlake.

I felt someone, clearly Jesse hugs me from behind and started rubbing my flat stomach. I leaned into him instantly melting, did he read my mind? I thought. As I felt soft kisses on the side of my neck which made me lean to the other side, allowing him more access. I started feeling hot and hornier than before I was getting desperate, let's just say the shower wasn't the reason it started feeling a lot steamier. I turned around as gave him a long passionate kiss, I soon realised how desperate he actually was yeah sure we had sex whenever we visited each other but it's been at least 6 months since we've seen each other. Since we had to save up, that's when he pushed my naked body against the tiled shower wall and whilst kissing me only passionate kisses turned into hungry kisses. He pressed up against me as I felt his erection growing and digging into my thigh, just making me wetter and wetter and not from the shower which made things 10 times more hot (in a good way). Surprisingly this was the first time we were going to have actual sex in a shower, I felt his hand rubbing me, against my right boob as I started digging into his muscular, toned back. It was then turned into hot shower sex, as he trusted inside of me until we were both at our climax. 

I stepped out of the shower as I wrapped a towel around me with a huge smile on my face, I think it's safe to say we were both very satisfied now. "Hey babe" Jesse called just as I was drying off in the bedroom, in more ways than one. "yeah?" I yelled though in reply "can you grab me a towel?" he asked, "now why would I want to do that?" I asked cheekily. "Oh was that not enough for my princess?" he said as he walked into the bedroom modelling poses which made me laugh. "OK parade boy, shows over" I, said throwing my towel at him as I was about to get dressed anyway, "Oh is it your turn Becs?" he asked cheekily. "Oh no, I'm actually getting changed instead of parading around naked like you" I replied as he gave me an "oh you loved it look" that's when I recognised the song on the radio, Titanium. I started singing along and Jesse joined in, fuck I thought. "surprisingly this isn't the first time this has happened, although the first time was kind of forced" I giggled to myself. Jesse looked at me confused "You've been naked whilst singing Titanium?" he asked, "Yeah but it doesn't matter". I kept giggling to myself, college was so weird and If it wasn't for Chloe I might not have been here with Jesse. I probably would be producing music with no friends, funny how we became friends in the showers, whilst naked and singing. And how It changed my entire life.

Jesse's POV:

After earlier me and Beca we both satisfied, "I called the agent and we're going to see the house at 10, so about an hour" I said as I looked at my watch. "She nodded as she was face timing Chloe. just then she got another call, her Dad. I watched her as she went from smiley from her conversation with Chloe to as pale as a ghost, she just replied "yeah I'm fine. OK thanks bye Dad" I went over to her and pulled her into a hug, "how could you tell I needed that?" she asked. "I know when I'm needed" I smiled at her as I planted a small kiss on her head. I pulled her towards the front door as I grabbed my keys "come on we can get a McDonald's before we go to the house viewing" I said sweetly which was worth it as I got a beautiful smile from her as she shoved her black flip flops on as well as her brown bag, I got my trainers on as I took her hand and led her through the door before locking it. 

Beca's POV: 

I just got a call from Dad which is all I can think about as Jesse led me to the car. He was treating me like a princess he even opened my car door for me, he started driving as I broke the silence with the news know he wants me to tell him but he doesn't want to push. I take a deep breath "My mom died" I said as he looked over at me and placed his hand on my thigh "I'm sorry Becs" I smiled at him. "Don't worry she only hurt me anyways". We made it to McDonald's as Jesse went through the drive thru, I just smiled. He knows me so well, I hate going inside. After we collected our food and paid Jesse drove to our hopefully soon-to-be house, whilst I fed him some of his big Mac and some fries which was adorable but he doesn't need to know that. Well, he probably does, sometimes I'm pretty sure he can read my mind it, It's kind of creepy. 

Jesse's POV:

As I pulled into the drive of the house I saw the agent outside, I shot her a smile but not before opening the passenger door for m'lady. Me and Beca approached the women hand in hand, I'm guessing Beca didn't want her to get the wrong idea not that I would, I mean sure she's attractive but no one will ever be as beautiful as my Beca. We shake the women's hand and she starts the tour around the 3 storied house including the basement, and it's within our budget so of course we immediately put down a grateful offer. Beca and I adore this house, our dream house.

Beca's POV:

The tour was great everything was great until we got to the spare bedrooms, "perfect if you want to start a family" the women said winking at me. I went white, I'd never even thought about kids although I knew Jesse would love to have some, It always worried me. I'd never had a great family and I'm meeting Jesse's family at Christmas this year, which we were mean't to do sooner but I was super busy at Residential Heat especially after I helped produce Snoop Dogg's last Christmas album, which bombed so I was requested by loads of Celebs like Adele, Ed Sheeran and even Justin Beiber. The only thing I hold onto is the fact that It can't be worse than my family Christmas's, Dad would cook Dinner, we'd open presents and watch stupid Christmas movie whilst drinking beer. But I'd always fall asleep then wake up at 3 am and cook and eat a Pizza then sneak vodka into my room. But I'd never spent one with Jesse, he'd always go home to his family. A least now we have hopefully got our dream house, things are looking up.


	5. Grief or Relief?

Becas's POV:

I was working on some more beats for some songs Emily had sent me as an anxious Jesse paced around the apartment, I smiled as I took off my bulky headphones and walked straight up to him and wrapped my skinny arms around his muscular torso. He immediately stopped and planted a small kiss on my forehead, "Jess stop worrying I'm sure we'll get the house and if not there's always other houses. It's not the end of the world" I smiled up at him, "I know Becs but we both love this house and I just want it to be perfect. You've been through a lot and you deserve this" he says as I pull away. "I don't need you feeling sorry for me when I don't care, it doesn't bother me and I know Dad's going to ask me to go to the funeral and I'm not going! She was only my birth-mother she was a pretty shitty mother and I got closure of her when she left that day. All she ever did was fuck up my life" I screamed, the minute after I immediately regretted it. "Jess, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell... I just want to forget about it and move on" I said looking at him apologetically, he took my hand "Beca I know it's hard and I know you don't think you care, but whether you like it or not she was your mother so if you're not going to do it for her, at least, do it for your dad. He'll need your support" he said as I nodded, I know he's right. I've decided I will go, for my dad, not her. She doesn't deserve it.

That afternoon was tense for us, we didn't know whether we'd get the house and I had to decide whether or not I'd turn up for my Mother's funeral. I and Jesse cuddled up in bed and watched The Breakfast Club and I didn't fall asleep, instead, it got a little heated once the movie ended. As the song "Don't forget about me" played I leaned into Jesse as recreated our first kiss then one thing led to another and we're both tired, naked and cuddling. It's times like these I realise how much I love Jesse, and as much as I hate to admit it we're both love-sick and defiantly drunk on love.

I woke up earlier than Jesse, which was rare. I heard his phone ring when I realised it was estate agent so I answered. They were rambling on about the house when they finally announced that we'd got it! I smiled and thanked the lady then hung up, I was about to tell Jesse when I realised what day it was. April 1st, April fools day. I started plotting a prank as I put a few slices of bacon in the frying pan, I started slicing the buns in half when I came up with a few ideas. My first was a pregnancy prank but Jesse has always wanted kids so that would be really mean, telling him we didn't get the house which wouldn't be too bad or call him for breakfast and put oil on the floor so he'd slip. I liked the last one the best and I even set up a hidden camera, "Jesse! I made breakfast!" I shouted through the apartment, I heard him groan sleepily so I knew he'd woken up. He walked down the hall in his boxers, whilst rubbing his eyes "Morning Becs, you're up earl-" and that's when he slipped on the oil and I practically peed my pants as I laughed, I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek as he was still on the floor rubbing his leg "Happy April Fools day" I said as I laughed more as he grabbed my leg causing me to slip on the oil as well, "you dick" I said kinda mad, "hey it's April Fools Day Beca" he said with his stupid grin. We managed to get out of our tangled heap and I think Jesse was pretty pissed because now he had to take a shower after he had one before we went to bed last night. 

It was only when he got up to take a shower that I'd forgotten to tell him about the house, that's when I knew I had to do something cute and who better to call than the Barden Bella's. I immediately ran to my computer and set up a skype call with all of them, luckily they were all free and home at that time. Once they were all on the call and I got them to be quiet, I announced it. "Guys, seriously shut up I only have 10 minutes until Jesse is out the shower but I have an announcement-". "OMG BECA ARE YOU PREGNANT!?" Fat Amy screeched through the computer before I could reply "no" they all started discussing Baby Shit. Yeah no way that's happening for a while, "GUYS I'M NOT FUCKING PREGNANT, OK?" I shouted over everyone. "Jesse and I got the house we were looking at but I don't know how to tell him so some ideas, please?" I said in the nicest way possible, I got a bunch of congrats then the ideas started rolling in. "Do a scavenger hunt?" Aubrey said "pick up the house keys and wrap them in a box for him," Chloe said. "Yes, Chloe! Thank you guys you need to come over when we get the house. Chloe I know you're already organising a house-warming party" I smile. The girls start chatting about something else as I go and check my emails, Jesse come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist as he comes up behind me and kisses my neck, I turn around and kiss him back. As my hand run through is freshly washed hair. I hear someone clear their throat as I realise I left the Skype call on, "Oh shit" I say as I click back onto the Skype call, Jesse runs into the bedroom to get changed. "Damn Beca that was hot and Jesse's Six-Pack isn't bad either" Fat Amy says with a wink, I got bright red "really? oh my god I completely forget I left the camera on. If you ever talk about this again, I will hit you" I say sternly to all of them. They all nod as they know I'm being deadly serious and I guess I still have "The Leader Of the Bella's" vibe. Jesus Christ managing those girls is alot harder than I look, you have to stop Stacie and Fat Amy fucking everyone they see, make sure they don't turn up to practise with a hangover and worst of all try and be their friend whilst trying to organise 10 people winning A Capella competitions with the dance routine and singing and hope they'll be no more problems. Like my computer crashing, my Dj set being broken or someone breaking a bone or in Chloe's case, Vocal chords. After the call ended I went to see Jesse and told him I had to go out for a bit but he wouldn't let me go unless he got a hug and a kiss, Jesus Christ I feel like I'm babysitting not living with my movie nerd boyfriend who couldn't act his age if he tried.


	6. The House Surprise

Beca's POV: 

After I say goodbye to Jesse I drive to the Estate agents office, as I greet her I notice she has fresh red lipstick on with her shirt revealing her bra a little I instantly knew something wasn't right. "Oh hey Beca right?, Is Jesse with you?" she asked as she looks out the door to try and find him. "No my Boyfriend isn't here, I have come to pick up the keys," I say being a little over protective. "huh" she replies looking down on me chewing her gum. She welcomes me in as I sit down and she sits on her chair behind the desk, I sign a few documents then she hands over the keys before she lets go I grip her wrist tightly, she lets out a small yelp as I pull her down so I can look her straight in the eyes. "If you call or try anything with my Boyfriend I'll personally come down here and beat the living shit out of you," I say with 100% seriousness. I let go of her wrist, she pushes my shoulder I instantly stop. Oh, you're going to regret that, she looks at me with one hand on the desk and the other on her hip trying to act tuff "um, excuse me was that a threat?" I walk straight up to her and get into a position where I can perfectly floor her. "No, that was a promise. And If you do try anything with him it's going to be your future so I hope you like hospital food" I say as I floor her, she looks at me with fear in her eyes. "Oh, thanks for the keys," I say with a smile. I go to my car to calm down and when I have I drive back to the flat, before going up to the apartment I put the keys in a little box and wrapped a black ribbon around it, what I can still be a little emo.

Jesse's POV:

Beca's been gone for at least an hour, and I'm starting to worry even though I'm probably just being an over-protective boyfriend. Beca and I will be starting work next week so we're going to have to start a routine. I go and sit on the sofa and watch the door like a dog waiting for their owner to come home, but put the t.v to act like I wasn't. Finally, the door clicks open and my eyes light up, Beca smiles at me softly. "I got you a present," she said as she handed me a box with a black ribbon on it, I kiss her soft lips lightly and open the box and I find a pair of keys. "what are these for?" I ask, puzzled. She smiles again, her excited smile. I feel my heart flutter as I do every time she does something that makes me love her that much more. "Our new house," she said casually, "oh well thanks for the present- WAIT for WHAT? OH, MY GOD, WE GOT THE HOUSE" I started shouting and I spun Beca around as she flashed me her million dollar smile. As I put her down she looks up at me and kisses me, just as I melt into it she pulls away. "Well let's get packing" she says excitedly, I don't think she's been this happy for a while and I'm happy I'm the reason she feels this way. I grab my phone and call my parents, "hey, Jess" my older brother says "hey, where's mom and dad?" I ask. "I dunno, gone out with Izzy I think" he replies "oh OK when they get back tell them me and Beca got the house" I ask "Will do, and congrats" he replies "thanks, well guess I'll see you at Christmas" I say "alright bye" he says as he hangs up. God I feel sorry for all of them when Mom finds out.


	7. The Nightmare and Surprise News Forecast

Beca's POV:

I hear Jesse on the phone with his family most likely and decide to do the same. I call the house phone at my dad's place but it goes to voicemail, huh? weird. I start packing up any of my belonging that I actually unpacked the last 5 days I've been here, which by the time Jesse got off the phone I'd already done well apart from my DJ equipment but that would take me at least an hour to do as I can only just lift most of it up. "hey Jess, what of your stuff do you want me to pack?" I shout through to the living room/kitchen, "can you do the movies please?" He asked. Beca paused for a moment "wait you're actually letting me near your movie collection?" I asked confused. "Yeah I trust you plus I'll do your DJ stuff because you can't lift it, so we're even" he smiles, "OK but if you drop any of it I will kill you," I said giving my best "I'm fucking serious" face. He puts his hands up in surrender, I don't think I've ever let anyone touch my laptop/DJ setup before like ever. The rest of the afternoon I was helping Jesse pack his stuff and by 11, we'd packed everything apart from a few kitchen appliances, the bed and some shower stuff and of course our laptops and phones. We decided we'd move in tomorrow or the next day and hopefully get most of the stuff unpacked by the time we start work next week. Jesse went to make food and I was supposed to as well as I hadn't eaten all day, but I was so tired I just fell asleep before Jesse could even tell me I had to. 

Jesse's POV: 

I went into the bedroom carrying 2 pot noodles I'd just warmed up, only to find Beca already in a deep sleep. She must have been exhausted, I got back and put her food in the fridge she'll probably eat it for breakfast tomorrow anyways. I sit on the sofa and watch some family guy, on of Beca's favourite's she told we she's been watching it since she was 11. I creep into the bedroom after cleaning up a little bit and turning off all the lights, I got into bed as silently as I could as tried to snuggle next to Beca as close as I could without waking her up. As I fall asleep, I quickly am woken up to a feminine scream.

Beca's POV:

Dream- I'm at my mom's funeral, but it's just me and mom there. And she's alive, "well I guess you got what you wanted Rebecca. I'm dead" She said to me, "Mom, I didn't want this. You ignored me, you left me and then you hurt me" I said back to her. "I could have been happy if I didn't have you, yes I ignored you, left you and hurt you but you destroyed my life, my marriage. I never wanted you!" She screamed, I was taken back by what she said. "you know what sometimes I wish I could have been wanted, you're the reason I shut people out. The reason I hurt Dad and anyone who ever wanted to get close to me!" I shouted back, "Don't raise your voice to me, Rebecca!" She shrieked. "It's Beca and I'll do what the fuck I want, the minute you left I had no mother!" That's when she got really mad, she started hitting me, for some reason I couldn't fight back. I couldn't fight a ghost, she kept hitting me as I screamed out for help and started crying. I suddenly couldn't breathe. *end of Dream*

I open my eyes and I find myself in bed being shaken awake by Jesse, I'm coughing and trying to be able to breathe again. I start rocking as Jesse brings me into his strong arms as I cry into his shoulder, "want to talk about it?" he asks. "-n-no" I manage to choke out, Jesse lies down and pulls me again into his arms and I instantly feel safe again. After a while, I hear Jesse snoring softly. It's adorable, I'm too afraid to fall asleep after that dream now I'm not even sure if I want to go to that funeral. I just lie there watching Jesse's chest go up and down and listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. He looks so peaceful, I hear a loud beeping noise. Jesse's alarm, I see his eyes open revealing his soft, brown teddy bear eyes. He gets up to shower as I grab his hand, he smiles softly and gets back into bed and cuddles me after a while he gets up again but this time, he picks me up and carries me to the sofa while covering me with my favourite fluffy black blanket as he hands me the tv remotes, giving a peck on the forehead then going off to the shower. I turn on the tv but there's nothing good on, I think about going to Jesse's huge movie cabinet but they're all in boxes. I find Good Morning America, It's pretty crappy but It can be interesting I guess. I go on my phone for my phone when I hear my name mentioned on the tv, Oh shit. I see Jesse come out of the shower and he's staring at the t.v it's the video on the plane. I've been asked to be on the show, I look over at Jesse he grabs my hands. "Beca, you should do this it could be huge for your career," He says with a smile. "but I don't want to be a singer, I want to produce music, not Ariana Grande," I say. "yeah but you could become a double threat, make and produce music" He replies "But you know I can't write songs, I couldn't write one song at the record label before how the fuck am I supposed to do it now?" I ask him. "well now you can take as long as you want." he smiles. "hmm," I say as I roll over and try to sleep as he joins me as I snuggle into him and try to sleep if that's even possible.


	8. Cuddles and Moving In

Beca's POV:

 

After our morning cuddle/nap, I get woken up by Jesse telling me he's made breakfast, he kisses my forehead and walks over to the island. I close my eyes and hold my arms out I suddenly feel him pick me up like a baby as I lean on his shoulder, "Is this what it's going to be like when we have kids? because I might get confused to who the baby is" he says casually as he sits me down on a stool. I look down at my food and go all quiet, Jesse takes a seat next to me and starts eating. I sigh and go off to the bedroom, grab some clothes and head to the bathroom to take a shower and change. Just as I do I hear Jesse "Beca? what are you doing?" he asks as I lock the bathroom door.

As I come out the bathroom Jesse is waiting and immediately takes my hand, "Beca I shouldn't have said that I'm-" He starts to apologise "relax it's fine" I say as I pick up on of the boxes. He grabs my arm lightly "Beca, no let's talk now" He says sternly. "No Jess I just want to get all this shit in the fucking car and start moving in OK!" I shout probably louder than I should of, "right OK" he replies as he starts packing up anything we haven't yet as I head downstairs to the car. After getting to the ground floor I put the box neatly in the back of the trunk. I suddenly feel really bad and start walking down to one of the market streets after about 20 minutes I made it to central park when I heard my phone ring, I automatically assumed it was Jesse so I ignored it. I walked up to one of the small stands selling drinks and go myself some water it wasn't until I turned around that I saw the back of a familiar red head with a blue bubblegum ice cream and her phone in the other, typical. I get closer and hug her from behind I hear her sharp squeal as she notices it's me. "OMG Beca! I've missed my emo aca-sister"she says as she squeezes me, "emo aca-sister? really Chlo that's my new nickname?" I ask the freak. "Oh whatever Becs, so when are you moving in?" she asks and before I answer she slips in another question "and where is Jesse?", I instantly sigh. "we're moving stuff over there today so hopefully by tonight and... I kinda ran off" I say but before she asks why I give her the answer "what? he started talking about babies and you know how I feel about that shit and I kinda just freaked" I explain, she puts her hand on my arm "Beca you know you're going to have to talk about it soon and you can't run off every time, he's probably scared shitless right now worrying about you" she replies in her kind, comforting voice. I sigh as I close my eyes and put my hands to my face, "ugh Chloe you're right why am I so stupid?" I say irritated at myself. I check my phone when I realise I have 23 missed calls and 17 texts, all from Jesse. "Hey, well I've gotta go. How long are you here for?" I ask before walking home, "um a week but I can come help you move if you want?" she offered. I smile and nod as we chat and walk back to the apartment most of the way linking arms and laughing hysterically so everyone around us must have thought we were insane. 

Jesse's POV:

Beca's been gone for at least 2 hours without warning, I've called her over 20 times and left a bunch of texts and I'm freaking out. Benji is on skype with me before I go ape shit and call the cops, I'm pacing up and down the apartment across the camera screen. "Jesse stop, you're making me dizzy and you're more agitated than that hamster I kept up my sleeve for several days," Benji says almost making me smile and turn off my panic mode. "Sorry man I just can't be calm when I have no idea where she is," I say as I turn my hand through my hair. I hear some laughter when the door swings open as I immediately launch across the room and pull Beca in the biggest bear hug ever, she holds me and I can tell she was definitely taken back a bit but at least she accepted it. It's not until I let go that I realise that our favourite ginger is standing behind Beca, it instantly puts my mind at ease knowing she was with Chloe. I give Chloe a short hug as I let out a sigh of relief before I even say anything Beca begins to speak, "Jess I'm sorry I ran off especially without telling you but when you mentioned babies I just freaked. I can't be a good mom even if I tried I never had one to learn from" she says with sorrow in her eyes, "It's OK I was just worried let's get moving then I'm guessing you're here to help Chlo?" I ask with a smile as Chloe nods in reply.


	9. "Sex Glows" And College Memories

Beca's POV:

Box after box after box after box, I swear if I have to carry another 50 boxes down the same elevator, to the fucking car I might go insane. I look over to see Chloe and Jesse carrying 3 huge boxes between them as they're smiling and are full of life, how can they possibly still be their normal happy selves. My arms ache, my hair is in the messiest plait you've ever seen and I'm wearing the same outfit I wore on my first day at the radio station. When Jesse told me he recognised me, although I completely denied his cocky attitude especially his confidence about being a treble. It's stupid when you look back but I guess it was inevitable, me being a little "alternative". "Hey Bec that's the last of the boxes," Chloe says making me stop daydreaming, "guess I'll go lock up and give them the keys," Jesse says. feeling slightly bad I offer to go with him, he pulls me aside and kisses my cheek "that apartment has a lot of memories mostly ones of me crying about you, then the recent ones when you surprised me and I don't think I've been happier than I am now" he finally brings a smile to my face and I give his a short kiss but it's full of passion as I've never seen him this shy.

I walk back over to Chloe while we wait for Jesse, I still have a smile plastered on my face. "Jesus Beca what did he say to you, you've got as Stacie would say an after-sex glow" she joke. I lightly punch her in the arm "Oh my god, Chloe!" I say shocked that those words even left Chloe's mouth. She flashed me a smirk as we linked arms and walked to the car, we start making random jokes until eventually we run out of our inside Bella jokes. "So...are you going to your mom's funeral?" she asks , I roll my eyes and smack my fist on the leather seats "why did you have to bring that up? She's not my mom" I say biting my bottom lip and putting on my best bitch face. Chloe puts her hand on my knee "Beca I'm sorry for upsetting you but not for bringing it up, you have to talk about it sweetie" with a smile, I smile back. "I know and I'm sorry I shouted," I say as I pull her into a huge hug. Jesse comes out the door and hops into the drivers seat as I climb from the back to the passenger seat and immediately plug my phone into the USB port. "Hey, I made some new mixes recently, wanna hear them?" I ask. "Yeah go ahead Becs," Jesse says as he pulls out of the drive, "Sure I love your mixes Beca" Chloe replies just after Jesse. I smile as I press play on the first one, I put my seat belt on as I start bobbing my head to the beat. With Chloe mimicking me and Jesse wracking his brains trying to remember which exit to take. 

After we'd listened to the mixes I switched back to the radio when a familiar song came on. I looked back at Chloe who was already giving me the same look, "So I put my hands up. They're playing my song, The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like yeah Movin' my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be ok yeah, it's a party in the USA yeah, it's a party in the USA" We both sing, even Jesse joining on the last part. We continue to sing until the song finishes and by then we're out of breath from laughing too hard.

This is gonna be one hell of a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's a little short, hopefully, they'll get longer, I have a rough idea of the plan but honestly I'm just going with the flow to get to the parts which I have ideas for. Without rushing it because I also hate when stories are rushed like (It's now Christmas time, like wtf) But yeah. :)


	10. Finally Moved In And 1 Sleepy Beca

Finally, we pull up to the house I look back at Chloe who's eyes are wide open with her jaw on the floor. I smile at "Jesus Jeca I didn't realise your house was this nice" she says, Jesse instantly smirks at the ship name I on the other hand grimace. I hopped out of the car as I go ahead and unlock the house, going straight through the huge kitchen to open the patio doors to let some air in, then heading upstairs to open a few windows. Jesus, it's like a fucking sauna even if it the middle of autumn and most of the garden is brown, red and yellow leaves scattered across the invisible green grass. Well at least we know what our first garden job is, I go downstairs and join Chloe and Jesse who are already getting boxes out of the car. I go to the backseat and grab a box of my DJ stuff when I finally manage to lift up the heavy ass box I just manage to haul it inside the front door, my next challenge is to get it to my office on the 3rd floor without Jesse or Chloe noticing the box is way to heavy. I've always been independent, never let my dad or anyone help me I even learned how to ride a bike on my own...when I was 14. And that was with the stabilisers, luckily Jesse's never asked me to go bike riding. 

I manage to get the box up the stairs, just. I, like the idiot I am, trip and drop the box, scattering all the objects across the creme carpet "Hey Becs you OK?!" I hear Jesse yell. "Yeah, I just tripped I'm fine!" I shout back as I put all the contents back in the box, as I try to stand up my ankle starts aching, I dismiss it from my mind thinking it's just bruised. I place the box on my new bay window which I know I'm going to be making a lot of mixes whilst sat in. I go back outside to the car and grab another box and the entire process starts again, so I'm pretty sure I'll go insane by dinnertime. Sometimes I wonder why people think it's fun to move, it's boring, makes you go crazy and you're certain to have at least 10 bruises on your body by the time you finish. Which, bearing in mind takes about 4 hours and that's just getting the boxes in the fucking place. Box by box we finally finish, we sit down on the kitchen stools as I press my face against the marble island. I almost fall asleep but the second I hear Chloe and Jesse mention dinner, my eyes flicker open as my stomach groans with emptiness.

I heard them discussing options Chloe suggests to go out to celebrate or something, I suddenly feel a warm hand on my back rubbing it softly. I groan quietly in pleasure, "I don't think that's a good idea Chlo, Beca is exhausted" I hear Jesse say on my behalf. I lean off the table and into Jesse's chest, like a tired little girl, I can practically feel the two of them smiling at me being "adorable". Honestly, I've so tired right now I couldn't give a fuck. I feel Jesse pick me up like you would a toddler as I'm practically half asleep, I feel him tickle my nose. "Beca do you want me to let you sleep and wake you up when the food arrives?" He says in his cute whispering voice, I go to shake my head when I realised I already knew he'd do it anyway as I haven't eaten a lot today. I reluctantly nod my head before being carried presumably up to bed which is currently a base, a mattress, 2 pillows and a blanket, Jesse gingerly kisses my forehead, I hear the door click shut and I immediately fall fast asleep. 

I am shaken awake gently as I'm greeted by the smell of Chinese food, as well as Jesse sat next to me and Chloe sat on the end of the bed as I'm handed my food we all sit in the sound of chewing. We are all clearly starving and are defiantly not going to interrupt it by talking. After we finish I take the 3 boxes and gently stack them on top of each other before placing them on the floor, I grab the camping bed out from the hall and set it up for Chloe in our room as Jesse goes and locks up. After he comes back me and Chloe are already in our beds as Jesse slides in next to me and pulls me into his protective position that we always sleep in, I kiss him passionately on the lips before nuzzling into his chest and drifting off back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter and it's pretty long, just the fact that you're reading this right now makes me so happy and grateful so thank you. Xoxo


End file.
